TROUBLE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: This story is about Saphire the 5yr old Princess. Ludwig & Bowser kidnap her. Then Kamek kidnaps her & Daisy. Luigi, Daisy, Saphire, kooplings, Bowser.
1. SCHOOL

**Saphire & Mr. Bunny are my characters, not Nintendos. The rest are Nintendos characters.**

**TROUBLE**

**CHAPTER 1: SCHOOL**

"SAPHIRE, GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Daisy shouted as she opened the bedroom door. "Nooooooo!" Saphire groaned in her sleep. Daisy walks over to Saphire's bed & sits Saphire up. "Saphire, what do you wanna wear to school?" Daisy asked looking through Saphire's orange dresser. "I don't care...." Saphire groaned still half a sleep. Daisy pulled out a sky blue t-shirt, a pair of orange shorts, & a pair of green socks. "Saphire where's your orange tennis shoes with the green laces?" Daisy asked glacing back at Saphire. "Near the door..." Saphire said still half a sleep. "Saphire, get up right now!" Daisy shouted. "NOOOO!!" Saphire shouted. Daisy walks over to Saphire & strips her out of her sky blue night gown. Daisy dressed Saphire in her school clothes & her tennis shoes. "I'll be right back Saphire." Daisy rushes out of the bedroom to the bathroom. "I don't wanna go to school." Saphire said to herself. Daisy rushes back in with Saphire's blue hair brush. "Hold still Saphire." Daisy said as she brushed Saphire's stawberry blonde hair. Saphire slides off her bed & walks over to her backpack. "Hurry up Saphire, you're gonna be late!" Daisy grabbed a hold of Saphire's hand & ran down the stairs dragging Saphire behind her. "DAISY, WAIT I FORGOT MR. BUNNY!!!" Saphire shouted. Daisy let go of Saphire's hand. Saphire ran up stairs & grabbed her stuff animal rabbit. Daisy was getting impatient; Saphire ran back down stairs with Mr. Bunny in her arm. "LUIGI!!!" Daisy shouted as she ran out the mansions doors with Saphire behind her. Luigi was already in the go-kart waiting for them. "HI SWEETY!!" Daisy greeted in excitement. Saphire & Daisy got in the go-kart. "Daisy, what time is it?" Saphire asked as she buckled up. "7:40." Daisy said glancing at her cellphone. Luigi drove off down Boo's Woods road.

Luigi drove into the Mushroom Elementry parkinglot & parked. Daisy climbed out of the go-kart & Saphire followed. Daisy & Saphire rushed down the hallway towards Mrs. Toads kindergarten. Daisy & Saphire walked into the classroom. "I DON'T WANNA GO!!" Saphire began crying as she clentched onto Daisy's leg. All the students looked at Saphire. "Saphire, please let go." Daisy pleaded. Saphire let go & sat down at her desk. "Daisy!" Saphire cried as she laid her head on Mr. Bunny. Daisy rushed out of the classroom as Mrs. Toad shut the door. "SAPHIRE'S A CRYBABY!!!" A koopa troopa kid shouted as she laughed. "I'M NOT A CRYBABY!!!" Saphire screamed back. "QUIET EVERYONE!!!" Mrs. Toad shouted. Saphire stopped crying & looked at Mrs. Toad. "Everybody take out your journals & write about your best friend." Mrs. Toad said as she walked around the room. Everyone took out their journals & began to write. "_**I have no friends at school. Nobody likes me, they all hate me except my friends at home. At home I have two bestest friends, Luigi & Daisy. Luigi is my cousin Daisy's boyfriend, he's 18. Daisy's my cousin & also my bestest friend, she's 17. They're the only two who love me.**_" Saphire wrote her thoughts down in her journal & drew a picture of Luigi & Daisy. "Ok class put your journals up!" Mrs. Toad said in a very loud voice. Everyone put their journals inside their desk. Saphire looked up at the clock, it was only 9:30. The recess bell rang & everbody ran out the door except Saphire. "Saphire if you're not going outside would you erase the board?" Mrs. Toad said. "When you're done, shut the door on your way out." Mrs. Toad left the room. When Saphire was done she sat back down at her desk. "Mr. Bunny, do you think I'm a loser?" Saphire asked Mr. Bunny. "No. Thank you Mr. Bunny." Saphire hugged Mr. Bunny.

Saphire hears a sound behind her & turns around holding Mr. Bunny. Saphire gasped as she stood up from her chair. "Hello Saphire!" The voice cackled as he walked towards Saphire. "Who are you?" Saphire asked in a shakey voice. "Ludwig Von Koopa!" Ludwig Shouted in Saphire's face. "YOU'RE BOWSERS SON!!!" Saphire shouted as she squeezed Mr. Bunny. Saphire tried to run, but Ludwig pinned her against the wall. "LET ME GO!!" Saphire shouted. "I'm in 6th grade & you're nothing but a kindergarten baby!" Ludwig cackled as he took Mr. Bunny away from Saphire. "HEY, THAT'S MINE!!!" Saphire whined as she tried jumping for it. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!!!" Ludwig teased. "THIS!!!" Saphire kicked him in the shin & Ludwig dropped Mr. Bunny on the floor. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Ludwig bellowed. Saphire picked Mr. Bunny up off the floor. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Saphire screamed as she flipped Ludwig onto the floor. Saphire stood there shocked as she stared at Ludwig. "I din't know I could do that." Saphire whispered to herself. Mrs. Toad walked back in the room. "SAPHIRE, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" Mrs. Toad screamed. "I was just trying to be friends with her & she beat me up." Ludwig said. Saphire glared at him & he grinned evilly.


	2. SAPHIRE GETS IN TROUBLE

**CHAPTER 2: SAPHIRE GETS IN TROUBLE**

"SAPHIRE, COME WITH ME, YOU & I ARE GOING TO THE OFFICE!!!" Mrs. Toad grabbed Saphire by the arm & walked her of to the office. Saphire looked back & saw Ludwig smiling evilly. When they got there Daisy was already there waiting. "What did she do?" Daisy asked as she glared at Saphire. Saphire looked down at Mr. Bunny. "She beat up another student." Mrs. Toad said as she sat down. "WHAT?!" Daisy screamed out in shock. Daisy looks over at Saphire. "HE PINNED ME AGAINST THE WALL & THEN HE TOOK MR. BUNNY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Saphire shrieked as she looked up from Mr. Bunny. "Who did she beat up?" Daisy asked in a concern voice. "Ludwig Von Koopa." Saphire said. "OH MY MUSHROOM, SAPHIRE!!!" Daisy blurted out. "Saphire has been suspended for the rest off the week." Principle Goomba said in a casual voice. Daisy stood up & grabbed Saphire by the wrist.

Outside Luigi waited for Daisy. "We're probably all in danger now!" Daisy shouted as Saphire followed behind her. "What happened?" Luigi asked as he looked down at Saphire. "I got suspended..." Saphire said with a smirk. "For what?" Luigi asked. " She beat up Ludwig Von Koopa!" Daisy shouted as she got in the go-kart. Luigi's eyes widen at the sound of the name. Saphire climbed in & buckled up. Luigi started the go-kart & drove off. Luigi stopped in front of his mansion & turned the go-kart off. Saphire climbed out of the go-kart. "BOWSER MIGHT BE ON HIS WAY THANKS TO YOU!!!" Daisy hollered at Saphire. Saphire didn't say anything back. Luigi saw Saphire's lip quivering. Saphire took off running through the woods crying. Luigi started to chase after her when Daisy stopped him. "Leave her alone & I don't wanna talk to her right now!" Daisy walked into the mansion & sat down on the couch. Luigi looked in the direction Saphire ran & walked in.

Saphire ran into a wide open field & plopped down on the ground crying. "Mr. Bunny, Daisy's right isn't she." Saphire looked at Mr. Bunny & continued crying. Saphire stopped crying as she heard Bowsers clown chopper. Bowser spots her lying in the middle of the field looking up at them. Bowser gets out of his clown chopper & runs towards Saphire. Saphire gets up & starts to run when she trips over her shoe laces. "BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!" Bowser cackled as he grabbed Saphire up in his fist. "PUT ME DOWN!!!" Saphire screamed. Bowser climbed back in his clown chopper. "Nobody hurts my son with out paying the price!" Bowser growled at Saphire. Ludwig held onto Saphire's arms. Boswer flew back to his newest castle in the Dark Lands. Saphire cried as she held onto Mr. Bunny. "SHUT UP!!!" Ludwig roared at Saphire.


	3. BOWSERS CASTLE

**CHAPTER 3: BOWSERS CASTLE**

Bowser dragged Saphire down the castle hallway. Ludwig went back to his room grinning evilly. The kooplings heard crying & they looked out of their rooms. They saw Boswer dragging a kid behind him. "I WANT LUIGIIIIIII!!!" Saphire cried as she held onto Mr. Bunny. Bowser shoved Saphire into the room & shut the door. "What are you inventing?" Bowser asked as he entered Ludwig's room. "A Potion to turn the brat into a servent." Ludwig said trying to concentrate.

Saphire stopped crying & opened the door. Saphire looked down the hall. "Shhh." Saphire told Mr. Bunny. Saphire slowly walked down the hall & Bowser sees Saphire as he walked out of Ludwig's room. Bowser runs towards Saphire. Saphire started to run when Bowser blew fire, burning her arm. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Saphire screamed as she held her arm. Saphire began crying in pain as Bowser took his claw & dug it into her other arm. Saphire held onto Mr. Bunny even though she was bleeding. One of the kooplings looked out of their room at Saphire who was crying. "GET BACK IN THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Bowser bellowed as he tossed Saphire onto the bed. "Stupid kid!" He fussed as he locked the door. The koopling went back inside his room & sat down on his bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Wendy screamed as she walked into Boswer Jr.'s room. "I'M JUMPING ON MY BED!!!" Boswer Jr. shouted. Wendy walks back out of the room & goes back to her room to try on all her clothes. Lemmy & Larry were playing their magic septers. Morton was talking to his reflection in the bathroom. Bowser went back to Ludwig's room to see how he was coming along on his potion. "When you're done make something to make her forget Luigi & his girlfriend." Bowser orderd.

"Daisy it's getting dark & we need to check on Saphire." Luigi said as he stood up from the couch. "Fine." Daisy said as they left the mansion. "SAPHIRE!!!" Luigi called out as he walked through the trees. "SAPHIRE, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" Daisy screamed as she walked beside of Luigi. Luigi & Daisy stumbled into the open field. "What's that?!" Daisy asked as she picked up a note. "OH MY GOSH!!!" Daisy shrieked as she handed the note to Luigi. "Dear Losers, I kidnapped your precious Saphire, don't bother looking for her, cause by now it'll be to late for her & she'll already be my servent or loss of memory of you. BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!! BOWSER." Luigi read aloud as Daisy fell to her knees crying. "I should have never screamed at Saphire, now I may never see her again." Daisy cried even louder as Luigi hugged her. "Don't worry we'll get her back!" Luigi comforted Daisy. "Thanks Luigi." Daisy said as she wiped her eyes.


	4. MORE PAIN

**CHAPTER 4: MORE PAIN**

Saphire sat on the bed trying to think of a way out. Saphire looked out the window & saw the ledge. "Come on Mr. Bunny!" Saphire grabbed Mr. Bunny & climbed out the window onto the ledge. Saphire looked down & saw water. Saphire walked around the ledge with her back against the wall. "DADDY, THAT BRAT IS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!!!" Wendy screamed. Bowser ran in the room & opened up the window. "NO, STOP IT, LET GO OF ME!!!" Saphire cried out in pain as Bowser drug his claw into her arm again & dragged her back in. Bowser slammed Saphire to the ground & she blacked out. Blood was oozing from Saphire's arm slowly. "GET HER OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE GETS BLOOD ON MY CARPET!!!" Wendy shrieked as she looked through her closet. Bowser grabbed Saphire by the leg & dragged her back to her room. "GET THIS STUPID STUFF ANIMAL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Wendy screamed as she threw it out the door. Roy heard all the comotion outside his room & he looked out into the hallway. He saw the toy lying there on the floor with some dry blood on it from the earlier attack.

A few hours later Saphire woke up in pain. "MR. BUNNY!!!" Saphire shrieked as she sat up on the floor. Saphire cried til she about threw up. "SHUT UP!!!!" Morton shouted banging on the wall. "MR. BUNNY!!!!" Saphire's crying got louder. "SOMEBODY GIVE HER THAT STUPID TOY!!!" Wendy shouted as she slammed her door. "I'll take care of her!" Roy shouts as he walks to her door. "Here." Roy said handing the toy to Saphire. "MR. BUNNY!!" Saphire exclaimed as she took it from his claws. Bowser stormed down the hallway in furry. "ROY GET OUT & GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!!" Roy walks out & Bowser slams the door shut locking it. "Now nobody can get in or out!" Bowser cackled as he walked away. Roy runs back to his room & searches for something to help. "Dad is so scared of this!" Roy makes a note for Saphire & slides it under her door.

Luigi & Daisy start their journy to save Saphire that morning. "Luigi, do you think it's to late to save Saphire?" Daisy asked as she glances at the picture of Saphire & herself. "We're gonna save her before it's to late." Luigi said as he looked at the picture.


	5. FIRE

**CHAPTER 5: FIRE**

Saphire picked up the remote & the note on how to use it. "I can barely read! I know the last parts says something about Bowser being scared of the thing." Saphire looks at the remote. Saphire hears Bowser coming down the hall again & hides the remote. Boswer storms into the room. "GET OVER HERE!!!" Bowser bellowed. "NO!!" Saphire screams & pulls out the remote. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!!" Bowser roared as he grabbed a hold of Saphire's arm. Saphire hit the all the buttons & it barely missed Bowser. "FIRE!!!" Bowser screamed as he clawed Saphire on stomach. Bowser slammed the the door & locked it trapping Saphire inside the on fire room. All the koopa kids ran out of the castle followed by Bowser. "HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!" Saphire coughed. The room was already filled with black smoke. "I CAN'T BREATHE!!!" Saphire grabbed Mr. Bunny & got on the floor. "Mr. Bunny this looks like the end for you & me." Saphire coughed & everything went black.

Outside the koopa kids waited, Roy looked around searching for Saphire. Roy rushed back inside up stairs & saw smoke coming from underneath the door. Roy kicks down the door & sees Saphire lying there unconcious. He picked Saphire up along with Mr. Bunny & ran towards his room. Roy laid Saphire on his bed. Kamek & Kammy koopa were working on putting the fire out. Saphire started coughing the smoke out of her lungs. "That's a good girl, cough all the smoke out of your lungs." Roy said as he bandaged Saphire's cut arms up. "I can tell my dad did this." He said as he wiped the black soot of Saphire's face. Saphire nods her head up & down. "How old are you?" Roy asked as he sat down next to Saphire. "F-F-Five." Saphire hugs Mr. Bunny tightly. "I'm gonna help you get away from here." Roy said glacing at Saphire. "AGHHHHH!!!" Saphire screamed in pain as she held her stomach tightly. "What's the matter?" Roy asked in concern. "M-M-My stomach hurts!" Saphire clentched her teeth together. Roy moved Saphire's hands out of the way & saw very little blood going through her shirt. Roy lifted Saphire's bloody shirt up. He got up & grabbed a wet rag. "Hold still this might hurt." Roy laid Saphire back & cleaned the blood off of her stomach. "Ow!" Saphire jumped at the touch. "Shhh, it's ok." Roy said as her rubbed Saphire's head. "HOLY MUSHROOM SOUP!!!" Saphire screamed as she saw the massive cuts on her stomach. "When did this happen?" Roy asked as he continued to clean her up. "When I hit the buttons on the remote & Bowser clawed me before he locked the door, trapping me in that awful room." Saphire watched as Roy pick up some guaze. Roy wrapped the guaze around Saphire's stomach. "Thank you." Saphire said with a smile.

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT FACE CHILD!!!" Bowser bellowed as he stared at Kammy & Kamek. "The door was kicked down when we got here." Kammy said. "GRRRRRRR!!!!!" Bowser was fed up with the kid. He was ready to kill her. "Your badness, I did her a scream before you got up here, it sounded like a little girl." Kamek said as he looked at Bowsers face. "YOU KOOPA KIDS CAN COME IN NOW!!!" Kammy screeched out the window. Bowser stormed down the hall following Kamek. The Koopa kids ran up the stairs & stopped at the door were Bowser stopped. The koopa kids watched as Bowser kicked Roy's door down. Saphire gasped as Roy turned around looking back at Bowser. "KAMEK, GET THE GIRL & BRING HER TO ME!!!" Bowser bellowed. Kamek reached for Saphire & Roy stood in front of her. Bowser pulled his son Roy out of the way & Kamek snatched Saphire up by her orange shorts. "PUT HER DOWN!!!" Roy shouted as he tried getting loose from his Bowsers grip. "HEY, I DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO SEE MY ORANGE UNDERWEAR!!!" Saphire held on to Mr. Bunny as Kamek carried her out of the room. Bowser dropped Roy back on the floor & walked out. "Why do you care if something happens to that brat?" Wendy asked in concern. "She's not a brat & her name is Saphire." Roy said as he walked out of the room.

"Luigi, do you think Saphire's alright?" Daisy asked as she walked beside of Luigi into the Darklands. "I hope: if Bowser hurts her, he will pay!" Luigi's face was getting red at the thought of Bowser hurting Saphire. Luigi's phone started ringing & he answered it. "Hello." Luigi said into the phone. "Luigi where are you?" Mario asked. "Going to the Darklands to rescue Saphire." Luigi said. Daisy stood there waiting for luigi to get off the phone. "Bro I gotta go." Luigi said then he hung up. "You cantalk to Mario later after we save my cousin Saphire." Daisy said as she grabbed Luigi by the arm & dragged him.

Bowser stormed into Ludwig's room as Kamek dragged Saphire in by her shorts. "Are you done with that mind control potion or whatever you called it?" Bowser asked. "Yes King Dad." Ludwig said as he handed the potion to Bowser. Saphire began crying as Kamek got on top of her. "Boswer, I made it easier by sitting on the brat." Kamek said as he pinned Saphire's arms down. "Pinch her nose Kamek!" Bowser shouted. "HELP ME!!" Saphire shrieked. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!" Bowser cackled evilly.

Roy heard Saphire crying out for help & he started running towards Ludwig's room.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Saphire cried as tears ran down her face. Roy barged in & used his magic scepter to knock everybody out of his way. "GET OFF OF SAPHIRE!!!" Roy shouted as he punched Kamek off of Saphire. "You came for me!" Saphire exclaimed as Roy picked her up & ran out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" Saphire asked as she held onto Roy. "I'm getting you away from here." Roy said out of breath.


	6. RUNNING INTO DAISY & LUIGI

**CHAPTER 6: RUNNING INTO DAISY & LUIGI**

Roy dashed out of the castle carrying Saphire in his arms. Roy runs to a the edge of the cliff, almost falling. "DON'T LET THEM GET ME!!!" Saphire cried as she hugged Mr. Bunny tightly. "Hold on tight!" Roy exclaimed as Saphire held onto his arm & Mr. Bunny. Roy jumped off the cliff into the water holding onto Saphire. They came back up above the water gasping for air. "Are you ok?" Roy asked as he climbed out of the water with Saphire & Mr. Bunny in his arm. "No, I'm wet & cold." Saphire's teeth chatered as Roy sat Saphire on the ground. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!!" Kamek bellowed as he used his magic scepter. "AHHHHH!!!" Saphire screamed as Roy pulled her out of the way. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Kamek screamed in rage. Roy snatched up Saphire & ran for the edge of the Darklands.

"What's going on over there?" Daisy asked. "I don't know, Dais." Luigi said watching Kamek. "GIVE PRINCESS SAPHIRE TO ME!!!" Kamek bellowed as he shot magic out of his scepter. Luigi & Daisy heard Saphire's name hollered out. "HOLY MUSHROOM SOUP, WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!!!" Daisy screamed. Luigi was scared, but he saw Daisy's face he lost most of the fear. "Come on!" Luigi took off running towards Saphire & Daisy followed behind. Roy ran with Saphire in his arms. "GET AWAY FROM US!!!" Saphire yelled as she looked over Roy's sholder. Kamek shot more magic from his magic scepter. Roy dodged the shapes coming from the magic scepter. Daisy ran past Luigi faster than a bulletbill. "SAPHIRE!!!" Daisy screamed as she ran next to Roy who held Saphire in his arms. Luigi caught up with Daisy. They all came to a sudden halt. "What are we gonna do?" Saphire whined. Saphire climbed out of Roy's arms & she ran Daisy. Daisy picked Saphire up & embraced her in a massive hug. "I'm sorry Saphire, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Daisy said hugging Saphire tightly. "SORRY TO BREAK THINGS UP HERE, BUT IT'S MY JOB!!!" Kamek shouted. Saphire hid her face as Kamek separated Luigi & Roy from Daisy & her. "LUIGIIIIIIII!!!!" Daisy screamed in fear as she hugged Saphire with both arms. "IF YOU WON'T COME, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU COME!!!!" Kamek bellowed as he shot shapes from his magic scepter. "AGHHHHH!!!!" Daisy & Saphire screamed as they were both hit with the magic. Kamek snatched up both of the girls up off the ground. "DAISY!!!!" Luigi shouted as he tried to reach for the girls. "WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING OR ELSE KING DAD WILL HURT THEM!!!" Roy shouted. Luigi & Roy stood there thinking of a plan to save the girls. Roy & Luigi took off running towards the catsle.


	7. MIND CONTROL

**CHAPTER 7: MIND CONTROLL**

Kamek dropped both girls on the floor in front of Bowser. "Daisy, I'm scared." Saphire whispered as she squeezed Mr. Bunny. Daisy held Saphire in her arms. "LUDWIG GET IN HERE!!!!" Bowser bellowed as he stood in front of the girls. Ludwig runs in the room. "IS THE POTIONS READY YET!!!" Bowser bellowed. "ALMOST!!!" Ludwig shouted as he ran out. Bowser pulled Saphire away from Daisy's arms & handed her to Kamek. "SAPHIRE!!!!" Daisy screamed as she was dragged off in the other direction. Saphire began crying as Kamek carried her to the table to strap her down. "SHUT UP STUPID FLOWER PRINCESS!!!" Bowser bellowed as he drug Daisy to Ludwig's room. Bowser dropped Daisy onto a chair & stapped her hands to the chair arms. "STOP SQUIRMING YOU TWIT!!!" Bowser bellowed as he strapped her ankles to the legs of the chair. "LET ME GO YOU FREAK!!!" Daisy screamed to the top of her lungs. Bowser sat the helment on Daisy's head & poured the potion in the machine. Ludwig hit the button & Daisy stopped moving. "Lets see if it worked King Dad!" Ludwig shouted in excitment. Bowser took the helment off of Daisy's head. "Hail King Bowser." Daisy said. "IT WORKED, MY MIND CONTROLL POTION WORKED!!!" Ludwig shouted in excitment. Bowser took the straps Daisy's wrists & ankles. "Bring me Princess Saphire!" Bowser cackled evilly as Daisy left the room.

"We're almost there!" Roy exclaimed as he walked to the double doors. "Good." Luigi said as he stopped to take a small break. Luigi & Roy entered the castle & began walking up the long flight of stairs.

"LET ME GO!!!" Saphire cried with tears streaming down her face. Saphire kicked Kamek in the side & he dropped her on the floor. Saphire began to run when Daisy stepped in front of the door. "DAISY!!!" Saphire shrieked with happiness. Daisy picked Saphire up & walked back carrying Saphire back to Ludwig's room. "Thank you Daisy." Saphire said as she hugged Daisy around the neck. "Were are we going?" Saphire asked. "Ludwig's room." Daisy said as she walked closer towards the room. "What?" Saphire asked as she looked Daisy in the eyes. "Daisy, what's wrong?" Saphire asked as she stared her in the eyes. Daisy didn't answer, she just kept walking towards Lugwig's room. Saphire felt fear. She tried to struggle free, but she dropped Mr. Bunny & knocked her crown of to the floor. "MR. BUNNY!!!" Saphire screamed trying to reach for her toy. Daisy walked into Lugwid's room & placed Saphire onto the chair. "Good job, Daisy." Bowser said pleased as he strapped Saphire's wrists to the chair. Saphire's legs were to short so he didn't bother with them.

Luigi & Roy made it to the second floor of the castle. They started walking down the foyer looking in the opened rooms.

"DAISY, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!?!?!" Saphire screamed with tears running down her face. "Give me the potion Ludwig." Bowser poured the potion into the machine. "AGHHHHHHH!!!!" Saphire screamed out in tears as she squirmed in the chair. Luigi & Roy heard Saphire scream. They both took off running down the foyer. Roy kicked the door down & ran towards Saphire. "DAISY!!" Luigi shouted with excitment. He put his arms around Daisy's waist & pulled her close to him. Roy broke the straps & grabbed Saphire off the chair. "There's something wrong with Daisy!" Saphire cried out in fear as Roy held her. "What?" Luigi asked in a shocked tone. "She brought me to Bowser!" Saphire began crying again & Roy rubbed her back. "DAISY COME HERE!!!" Bowser bellowed as he stood up. Daisy came like she was told to. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Luigi shouted. "WE'RE CONTROLLING HER!!!" Ludwig cackled as he stood next to his dad. Bowser pinched Daisy's nose & she opened her mouth. Ludwig handed him the normal potion & he poured it in her mouth. Ludwig grabbed the shot with poison & held it up. "LET GO OF HER!!!" Luigi shouted in anger. Roy sat Saphire down & ran out of the room. Saphire took a couple of steps & Ludwig suck the needle into Daisy's arm. "DAAAAIIIISY!!!!" Saphire cried as she ran staight ahead towards Daisy. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME ANY CLOSER!!!" Bowser cackled as he dropped Daisy straight on her face. "YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING!!!" Saphire cried. Bowser snatched Saphire off the floor. "LUIGIIIIIIII!!!" Saphire screamed in fear. Roy ran down the foyer into Bowser Jr.'s room. "COME ON GUYS, KING DAD IS HURTING THE GIRLS!!!" Roy shouted as he stood in the door way. "Why do we care?" Mortan said. "He never hurt Princess Peach like that." Roy said. "YOU BETTER COME OR I'LL BEAT YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!!!" Roy bellowed & they ran right behind him. They all ran back to the room.

"PUT ME DOWN DOWN!!!" Saphire cried as she tried to squirm free from Bowser's claws. Roy & the other koopa kids busted back into the room. "PUT HER DOWN KING DAD!!!" Wendy screamed. Roy & Bowser Jr. carried Daisy over to Luigi. "Daisy..." Luigi sadly kissed her on the lips. "Sorry Luigi..." Roy said as he patted Luigi on the back. Daisy laid there motionless in Luigi's arms. "ROY!!!" Saphire screamed out in tears. Bowser held Saphire tightly in his claws. "STOP IT!!!" Saphire screamed as Bowser tightened his grip on her. Morton knocked Bowser off his feet, but Bowser didn't let go of poor Princess Saphire. Roy ran over to Saphire & pulled her out off Bowser's claws. "Where's Mr. Bunny?" Saphire asked as Roy carried her back over to Luigi. Roy sat Saphire down & ran out in the hall for her bunny. "MR. Bunny!!" Saphire squealed as Roy handed her the toy. "L-L-L-uigi?" Daisy said as she began to open her eyes. All the koopa kids rushed over to her except Ludwig who was wanting to hurt Saphire for what she did. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ludwig roared as he began to step towards Saphire. Saphire ran behind Roy for protection from Ludwig. Bowser stood up & walked over next to Ludwig. Daisy could do anything to help Saphire. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Bowser cackled as he reached out for Saphire. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Wendy shouted as she ran in front of Saphire who was hiding behind Roy. Saphire ran into Luigi & Daisy's arms. All the koopa kids stepped in front of Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Bowser bellowed. "NO!!" Wendy shouted at her dad. "YOU NEVER HURT US, SO WHY ARE YOU HURTING THIS LITTLE GIRL!!!" Wendy yelled. "YEAH KING DAD!!" Lemmy yelled in agreement with Wendy. Morton stood there next to Roy ready to defend Luigi & the two girls. "YOU NEVER HURT MAMA PEACH, SO WHY ARE DOING THIS!?!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed in fustration. All the koopa kids were waiting for Bowser to answer their questions. "WHATEVER, JUST GET THEM OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HURT SOMEBODY!!!" Bowser bellowed as he walked out of Ludwig's room. All the koopa kids escourted Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire out of the room. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE!!!" Ludwig bellowed. Everyone stopped & looked back at Ludwig. "I'M NOT GONNA STOP TIL I GET MY REVENGE ON THAT LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Ludwig bellowed as he stormed towards Saphire. Saphire hugged Mr. Bunny in fear as Roy stepped in front of her. "Back off Ludwig." Roy said clentching his fist up into a ball. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU AT ALL!!!!" Ludwig hollered. "Larry, Morton, hold Ludwig back so they can get out of here." Roy said as he took a hold of Saphire's hand. Luigi carried Daisy bridal style since she couldn't feel her legs or feet still.

Ludwig was held back so he couldn't hurt little Saphire. "I'LL GET THAT BRAT ONE DAY YOU HEAR ME!!!" Ludwig bellowed. They exited the castle & walked back to Luigi's Mansion. "Thank you Roy!" Saphire exclaimed as she hugged Roy. Luigi sat Daisy on the couch. "Thank you again." Saphire said as she hugged him once more. "You're welcome." Roy said smiling at Saphire. Roy left with the other koopa kids back to the castle. "Saphire you're ok!" Daisy exclaimed as she pulled Saphire onto her lap. "What happened to your arm?" Luigi asked as he took a hold of Saphire's arm. "Bowser did it when he grabbed me." Saphire said looking at her cut up arm. "Why is there blood on your shirt?" Daisy asked. "Bowser done that before he locked me in the room that was on fire." Saphire looked at Luigi & Daisy. "He better not touch you ever again!" Luigi exclaimed. Every thing ended pretty good for Saphire, Daisy, & Luigi.

THE END, for now anyways.


End file.
